Xin Zhao/historia
| Miejsce urodzenia = Raikkon, | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Wielkie Miasto Demacia, | Krewni = | Grupy = * * * * * | Powiązani = , , , | Linki = *Uniwersum *Przerwana żegluga }} }} Xin Zhao jest śmiałym wojownikiem lojalnym rodzinie królewskiej. Niegdyś skazany na walkę jako gladiator na arenach , przetrwał niezliczone pojedynki. Dopiero gdy zmierzył się z siłami Króla Jarvana III w bitwie, zdecydował się porzucić dawne życie na rzecz służenia sprawie, którą uznał za bardziej honorową. Uzbrojony w swoją ulubioną włócznię o trzech szponach, Xin Zhao walczy teraz dla swojego przybranego królestwa, zuchwale stawiając czoła każdemu wrogowi. Seneszal Demacii Xin Zhao, który ponoć nigdy nie przegrał w walce jeden na jednego, spędził większość życia, tocząc nierówny bój. Do jego najwcześniejszych wspomnień należy Siepacz, łódź rybacka, na której służył u wybrzeży Raikkonu. Był sumiennym chłopcem okrętowym i wypełniał każde polecenie swoich przełożonych, począwszy od czyszczenia lepkich od brudu pokładów, na odplątywaniu sieci skończywszy. Cieszył się spokojnym życiem... do czasu, aż wraz z załogą bezwiednie wypłynął zbyt daleko na obce wody. Dwa statki korsarskie z dopadły ich mniejszą jednostkę. Ich dowódca powołał się na chwałę imperium, gdy wszedł na pokład Siepacza, uznając go oraz wszystkich, którzy się na nim znajdowali, za swoją prawowitą własność. Byli to głównie rybacy w podeszłym wieku, niezdolni do służby wojskowej, ale i tak mieli zostać zabrani na noxiańskie terytorium. Po przeżyciu ciężkiej podróży przez otwarty ocean Xin Zhao trafił do dziwnej, nowej krainy. Tamtejsza woda nie miała w sobie delikatnego piękna, a drzewa były pozbawione magii. Majestatyczne bramy i wzmocnione kamienne mury, niepodobne do niczego innego, co kiedykolwiek widział, stały w szeregach po obu stronach ulic, a ludzie ściskali się na każdym wolnym skrawku przestrzeni. Dowiedział się, że jest to stolica Noxusu i że właśnie stąd mężczyzna znany jako „Darkwill” rządził ogromnym imperium. Odseparowany od reszty załogi Siepacza i bez jakiegokolwiek sposobu na powrót do domu, Xin Zhao zaczął służyć człowiekowi, który wziął go do niewoli. Jego zdolność władania włócznią nie pozostała niezauważona i niedługo potem obiecano mu lepsze życie — z posiłkami serwowanymi na talerzach — w zamian za jego znakomite umiejętności bojowe. Noxus czcił siłę, a jego patron uznał go za silnego wojownika. Nie mając nic do stracenia, młodzieniec się zgodził. Zrzucił podniszczone ubrania, założył prostą zbroję i wstąpił na areny waleczników. To była iście dziwna forma rozrywki. Wspaniali wojownicy, znani pod jeszcze wspanialszymi tytułami, walczyli ze sobą przed niezaspokojonymi tłumami, które równie często wiwatowały z powodu pokazów zdolności i widowiskowości, co z powodu rozlewanej krwi. Xin Zhao, przybrawszy przydomek „Siepacz”, natychmiast zaczął święcić triumfy. Jego walki po brzegi wypełniały areny... oraz kieszenie jego fundatorów. W zaledwie kilka krótkich lat imię Siepacza stało się powszechnie znane — publika je uwielbiała, a inni walecznicy nauczyli się go lękać. Lecz ta dobra passa nie trwała długo. Poza chwilami zapomnienia na arenach waleczników imperium przechodziło trudny okres. Wrogie narody wdzierały się na jego terytorium, podżegając do buntu na całej długości noxiańskiej granicy. Podobno Darkwill i jego doradcy oferowali fortunę za dyskretne zwolnienie najemników, więźniów i waleczników, żeby ci mogli zostać zaciągnięci do korpusów wojennych imperium. Niewiele ponad jedno uściśnięcie ręki i Xin Zhao wraz z towarzyszami zostali wykupieni i wepchnięci na statek transportowy kierujący się na zachód. Tutaj, w nadbrzeżnej fortecy Kalstead, przydomki i reputacja nawet najbardziej znanych waleczników nie znaczyły wiele. Zostali rzuceni w wir walki przeciwko elitarnym siłom Króla Jarvana III, który był zdeterminowany, aby ograniczyć wpływy Noxusu w Valoranie... a Xin Zhao szybko nauczył się, że wojna nie przypomina żadnego pojedynku na arenie. Choć wielu byłych waleczników dopuściło się dezercji w obliczu nieuchronnej porażki, Xin Zhao się nie wyłamał i splamił swoją włócznię krwią setek ofiar. Kiedy wreszcie otoczyła go królewska Nieustraszona Gwardia, której członkowie byli pod skrytym wrażeniem jego umiejętności, wciąż nie chciał ratować się ucieczką. Xin Zhao z podniesioną głową pogodził się z tym, że zostanie stracony. Jednakże Jarvan miał inne plany. W przeciwieństwie do tłumów na arenach król Demacii nie czerpał żadnej przyjemności ze zbędnego zabijania. Był gotów przyznać pokonanym Noxianom wolność, jeżeli przysięgną zostawić Kalstead w spokoju. Zaskoczony tym aktem łaski, Xin Zhao pomyślał o tym, co czekało na niego w Noxusie. Mógłby powrócić do społeczeństwa, w którym jego życie znaczyło niewiele więcej niż złoto zarabiane dla swoich patronów... lecz mógłby też walczyć za tych, którzy stanowili uosobienie cnót, które pragnął reprezentować. Powodowany honorem, uklęknął przed Jarvanem III i oddał się w służbę króla. Od tamtego czasu Xin Zhao raz po raz dowodził swojej lojalności. Jako seneszal królewskiej rodziny jest nie tylko obrońcą i doradcą swojego przyjaciela i mistrza, ale również jego syna — młodego księcia , który pewnego dnia odziedziczy koronę. Droga Xin Zhao do stania się Demacianinem być może i była niecodzienna, lecz jego oddanie królestwu i jego ideałom nigdy nie słabnie. Tłumaczy, że nie bierze się to z poczucia obowiązku, lecz z wyboru. Przerwana żegluga Więzień stoi wyprostowany. Kostki ma przykute łańcuchem do drewnianego pala, a nadgarstki skrępowane grubym sznurem. Po policzkach cieknie mu krew, wsiąkając w czarną tunikę i tworząc niewielkie czerwone kałuże wokół jego gołych stóp. Nad jego głową szarość przeplata się z błękitem, tak jakby niebo nie mogło się zdecydować na jedną barwę. Więźnia otaczają długie, zaostrzone pale. Pobliscy żołnierze biegają od namiotu do namiotu. Pędząc, wzniecają kłęby kurzu zostawiającego smugi na ich butach. Będą musieli je porządnie wyczyścić przed spotkaniem ze swoimi dowódcami. Więzień o tym wie, obserwuje bowiem ich zwyczaje od kilku dni. Ich karność jest wręcz niewiarygodna. Wokół obozu powiewają na wietrze intensywnie granatowe sztandary. Wyobrażono na nich miecz z dwoma rozpostartymi skrzydłami — godło . Nie tak dawno temu wisiały tu czarno-szkarłatne chorągwie Noxusu. Więzień pamięta swoje rozkazy — odbić Kalstead ku chwale imperium. Poniósł porażkę. I wie, jakie grożą mu konsekwencje. Wojna nie wybacza porażek. Taka jest prawda i więzień jest gotowy się z tym pogodzić. Na razie czeka na to, co będzie dalej. Kiedy pojmano go po raz pierwszy, stracił dom. Tym razem straci znacznie więcej. Więzień zamyka oczy, czując, jak napływają wspomnienia. Było tam dwóch mężczyzn. Jednym z nich był jego pan, który z zagubionego, zabranego z domu chłopca zrobił wielkiego wojownika godnego aren waleczników. Drugi był mu nieznany. Twierdził, że działa na rzecz imperium i dba o jego najlepsze interesy. Kiedy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, wysłano go na zachód, do leżącego w cieniu Srebrnych Grzbietów Kalstead. Obyło się bez pożegnań i dobrych życzeń. Ale nie był sam. Tacy jak on byli znani w Noxusie jako „pechowi żołnierze”. Niezorganizowane grupy wojowników wyznaczane do zadań niegodnych uwagi doświadczonych korpusów wojennych. Niewielu z nich miało cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tym temacie. Ich panowie nazbyt chętnie sprzedawali ich talenty wojsku za odpowiednio wysoką opłatą. — Nie wyglądasz na Noxianina — woła ktoś do więźnia, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Jeniec otwiera oczy i zauważa stojącego za ogrodzeniem Demacianina. Jest odziany w granatowo-brązowe szaty przykryte kolczugą, a do pasa przytroczony ma krótki miecz. Więzień dochodzi do wniosku, że mężczyzna zachowuje się jak dowódca, ale raczej niższego stopnia. — Jak cię zwą? — pyta żołnierz. Więzień zastanawia się przez chwilę. Czy odpowiedź na to pytanie zadecyduje o jego losie? — Xin Zhao — odpowiada ochrypłym głosem. — Co? — Xin. Zhao. — To nie brzmi jak noxiańskie miano — dziwi się głośno żołnierz. — Noxiańskie imiona brzmią twardo, na przykład... Boram Darkwill. — Wypowiadając te dwa słowa, wzdryga się. Xin Zhao nie odpowiada. Wątpi, czy ta rozmowa jest warta czasu, który dzieli go od egzekucji. — Chodź, sierżancie tarczowy — mówi jakaś Demacianka. Surowe spojrzenie młodej pani oficer przywołuje sierżanta do porządku. Kobieta ma na sobie srebrny pancerz ze złotą obwódką na naramiennikach. Na plecy zarzuciła zaś intensywnie niebieską pelerynę. — Nie marnuj czasu na rozmowy z Noxianami — radzi. — Oni nie podzielają naszych cnót. Sierżant pochyla z szacunkiem głowę. — Tak jest, pani kapitan, Obrończyni Korony. Ale jeśli mógłbym spytać… Kapitan kiwa głową. — Dlaczego ten tutaj jest trzymany w odosobnieniu? Kobieta zerka na więźnia, a w jej błękitnych oczach maluje się pogarda. — Zakończył więcej istnień niż inni. ---- Dźwięk rogów wyrywa Xin Zhao ze snu. Siedzi w kałuży błota, kopiąc zdrętwiałymi stopami w wilgotnej ziemi. Opierając się plecami o pal, podnosi się do pionu i zauważa sierżanta, którego poznał poprzedniego dnia. Teraz idzie w jego kierunku wraz z czterema innymi Demacianami w podobnych strojach. Otwierają bramę i sierżant wchodzi pierwszy, niosąc tacę z miską gorącej zupy. — Witaj. Jestem Olber, a to mój oddział — odzywa się. — Twoje śniadanie, Zen Działo. Xin Zhao patrzy, jak mężczyzna kładzie tacę na ziemi. Kto by pomyślał, że można tak okrutnie przekręcić czyjeś miano? Inny demaciański strażnik wprawnie przecina sznur krępujący nadgarstki Xin Zhao. Żołnierze stoją z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na rękojeściach mieczy. — No, jedz — mówi Olber. Xin Zhao podnosi miskę. — Przysłali tu was w piątkę. — Wykonujemy tylko rozkazy kapitan — wyjaśnia Olber. — W końcu jest Obrończynią Korony. Tacy jak ona chronią samego króla. Strażnicy kiwają głowami i patrzą na siebie nawzajem. — Tak, jej ojciec ocalił ostatniego Jarvana pod Burzowym Kłem — przypomina sobie jeden z nich. — Który to był Jarvan? — pyta inny. — Drugi. Teraz jesteśmy przy trzecim. — Mówicie o królu Jarvanie III — przerywa im Olber. — Waszym królu. I moim. Wypadałoby okazać trochę szacunku, zwłaszcza że osobiście tu z nami przyjechał. Bardzo cenią swojego króla, zauważa Xin Zhao. Powoli pije zupę, łyczek po łyczku, uważnie słuchając rozmowy żołnierzy. Mówią, jak głupim posunięciem ze strony Noxian było zapuszczenie się tak daleko na zachód, jak łatwo było im przybyć Kalstead na ratunek i jak odnieśli triumf w imieniu sprawiedliwości. Zostaliśmy tu wysłani na śmierć, zdaje sobie sprawę Xin Zhao. Ściska pustą drewnianą miskę tak mocno, że naczynie pęka, rozpadając mu się w dłoniach. Nie uchodzi to uwadze Demacian. Olber spogląda na Xin Zhao. — Ręce. Xin Zhao unosi ramiona, obracając dłonie ku górze. — Nieźle oberwałeś — stwierdza Olber, związując nadgarstki Xin Zhao nową liną. Strażnicy podchodzą bliżej. Wszędzie widzą przypominające strumienie blizny, które płyną w górę i w dół skóry więźnia. Xin Zhao podąża śladem wzroku żołnierzy. Nie pamięta już, z których bitew pochodzą poszczególne blizny. Walczył w tak wielu, a tak nieliczne miały dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. — To nie są świeże rany — konstatuje jeden ze strażników. — Masz rację — odpowiada Xin Zhao. Jego dźwięczny, mocny głos przykuwa ich uwagę. Przez chwilę stoją bez ruchu, patrząc na niego jak na kogoś więcej niż kolejnego jeńca. — Czym się zajmowałeś w Noxusie? — pyta Olber. — Walczyłem na arenach — odpowiada Xin Zhao. — Walecznik! — wykrzykuje jeden ze strażników. — Słyszałem o tych dzikusach. Walczą na śmierć i życie ku uciesze tłumów! — Nigdy nie słyszałem o waleczniku zwanym Zen Działo — mamrocze inny żołnierz. — Może nie był zbyt dobry? Może dlatego właśnie tu jest, pobity i związany? — Czekajcie — wtrąca Olber. — Czy walecznicy nie występują na arenie pod innymi imionami? Xin Zhao niemal się uśmiecha. Ten Demacianin jest mądrzejszy, niż się wydaje. Nawet poza granicami imperium chodzą słuchy, że walecznicy często wybierają pomysłowe tytuły. Niektórzy stawiają na ekstrawagancję. Inni mają coś do ukrycia. Xin Zhao chciał, by jego miano przypominało mu o życiu, które wiódł, zanim go zabrano. — Siepacz — mówi strażnik, trzymając w rękach rozwinięty kawałek pergaminu. — Tak wołali na niego inni Noxianie. Olber wyrywa mu zwój z rąk. Czyta go uważnie. Mija kilka długich sekund, zanim spogląda na Xin Zhao. — Jesteś tym walecznikiem. Cisza. Szare chmury przecina kilka wąskich promieni słońca. — Siepacz — powtarza Olber, nie kryjąc zdumienia. — Ten, który nigdy nie przegrał. Strażnicy patrzą po sobie. Następnie jak jeden mąż zwracają wzrok ku Xin Zhao, a oczy błyszczą im z przejęcia. — Znam cię! — mówi jeden z nich. — To nie ty pokonałeś ? — pyta kolejny. Olber podnosi dłoń, by przerwać nieskładną paplaninę. — Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że nazywasz się Zen Działo? — chce wiedzieć. Xin Zhao wzdycha. — Gdy zostałem walecznikiem, Xin Zhao przestał istnieć. Był tylko Siepacz. — Spogląda na swoje związane ręce, skute łańcuchem kostki i znów na Demacian. — Przez ten krótki czas, który mi pozostał, wolę używać prawdziwego imienia. — Ale dlaczego słynny walecznik walczy w wojnie o granicę Noxusu? — nie daje spokoju Olber. — Zostałem wykupiony — odpowiada Xin Zhao — przez wojsko. — Wyjaśnianie tego wszystkiego wydaje mu się dość dziwne. Zawsze myślał, że jego ostatnie chwile miną szybko, zginie od włóczni czy miecza na arenie, a tymczasem opowiada o swojej przeszłości, jedząc ciepły posiłek. Czyżby los postanowił na koniec potraktować go łagodnie? Olber wygląda na zafrasowanego. — Nie miałeś wyboru — mówi. Xin Zhao kręci głową. — Masz w Noxusie rodzinę? Xin Zhao myśli przez chwilę, po czym znowu kręci głową. Nie jest pewny, czy ma jakąkolwiek rodzinę, gdziekolwiek. — No, to chyba zaczynasz od nowa. — Olber kiwa głową na strażnika, który wyciąga klucz i zaczyna zdejmować łańcuchy Xin Zhao. Xin Zhao przechyla głowę, zaintrygowany. — Co masz na myśli? Olber uśmiecha się. — Znajdźmy ci jakieś odzienie. ---- Xin Zhao siedzi wyprostowany w nowej, podarowanej mu tunice. Demaciański materiał jest miękki i miły w dotyku. Mężczyzna rozgląda się po namiocie, licząc posłania i puste miski po zupie. Do jego uszu dobiegają słowa wdzięczności. Rozpoznaje zachrypłe głosy. Należą do tych, którzy jeszcze kilka godzin temu byli jeńcami tak jak on. Jeden za drugim wstają z posłań i dziękują uzdrowicielom, którzy opatrzyli ich rany. Do namiotu wchodzą uzbrojeni Demacianie. Xin Zhao patrzy, jak wyprowadzają więźniów na zewnątrz. Dobrze ich zna, maszerował u ich boku do Kalstead. W trakcie podróży spędzili sporo czasu, prześcigając się w udowadnianiu swojej siły. Zwycięzcy wysławiali swoją potęgę, a przegrani w milczeniu przeżywali porażkę. Najgłośniejsi z wygranych przechwalali się, ilu to demaciańskich żołnierzy zamierzają zabić. Ale to było, zanim stanęli twarzą w twarz z prawdziwym wojskiem. Nie było żadnej bitwy. Być może noxiańskiej armii — z jej legionami i bronią oblężniczą — poszłoby lepiej, ale oni nie byli armią. Byli żołnierzami poborowymi, nikt nie przygotował ich do walki na froncie, a stawiali czoło zjednoczonemu królestwu. Po zaledwie kilku godzinach Kalstead wiwatowało na cześć wybawicieli. Zostaliśmy tu wysłani na śmierć, przypomina sobie Xin Zhao. A jednak, dziwną koleją losu, wciąż żyją. Nie z woli Noxusu, lecz Demacii. Los przypomina cztery wichry, powiedzieli mu niegdyś nestorzy, i nikt nie może poznać jego kierunku, póki nie postawi żagli. W pobliżu przechodzi stara uzdrowicielka. Ma na sobie takie same jasne szaty jak inni pracujący w namiocie ludzie. — Jak się czujesz, dziecko? — pyta. — W porządku — odpowiada Xin Zhao. — Dziękuję. — Nie dziękuj mi. Dziękuj królowi. To on wydał edykt, który nakazuje dbać o więźniów. — Trzeci Jarvan? Znowu ten król. Jak jeden człowiek może czynić tak wiele? — Tak, nasz wielki Jarvan Trzeci — poprawia go kobieta. — Podarował ci szansę na nowy początek. I możliwość znalezienia spokoju. Xin Zhao patrzy w dół, dłonie ma złożone. Siepacz zawsze czuł się dobrze na arenie. A poza nią ludy Valoranu podziwiały jego siłę, był o tym przekonany. Jego miejsce urodzenia zaś — leżąca za morzem Pierwotna Kraina, której nie widział od kilku dekad — była mu równie obca, co dowolna, odległa fantazja. Gdzie mógł znaleźć spokój? I czy w ogóle tego chciał? Nie, jego szansa na znalezienie spokoju umarła dawno temu, kiedy odebrał pierwsze życie, dzięki czemu mógł przedłużyć swoje. Xin Zhao zwraca się do uzdrowicielki. — Mam jedno pytanie, jeśli można. — Słucham, dziecko? — Ten wasz król. Kim on jest? Uzdrowicielka chichocze. — Sam zobacz. ---- Xin Zhao idzie za Olberem, otoczony przez czterech strażników. Powoli maszerując przez obozowisko, zagląda do mijanych namiotów. Demaciańscy żołnierze pakują swoje rzeczy, a kapitanowie planują kolejne posunięcia. Wieść niesie, że w bliżej nieznanym miejscu, około tygodnia drogi stąd, zanosi się na kolejną bitwę z Noxusem. Xin Zhao zastanawia się, czy tam właśnie podążą ci ludzie, śladem zamętu, gotowi naprawiać całe zło tego świata. Zdają się działać wiedzeni jakimś głębszym powołaniem, czymś potężniejszym od siły, a może i cenniejszym. Próbuje sobie wyobrazić, jakie to uczucie — być o czymś tak przekonanym, żeby móc oddać za to swoje życie. Na arenie jego życie często nie znaczyło nic. Teraz jest warte audiencji u króla. — Wygląda na to, że jesteś ostatni — mówi Olber, zatrzymując eskortę i wskazując palcem coś przed nimi. Xin Zhao kieruje wzrok w tę stronę i zauważa namiot większy niż wszystkie inne. Ozdobiono go takimi samymi, intensywnie niebieskimi chorągwiami. Przy wejściu w równych rzędach stoją strażnicy w lśniących pancerzach. Z namiotu wychodzi, powłócząc nogami, mężczyzna z niewielkim workiem w ręku. Twarz i szyję pokrywają mu noxiańskie tatuaże. Wielokrotnie pochyla głowę, nim zostaje odprowadzony przez jednego ze strażników, którego miejsce natychmiast zajmuje inny Demacianin. — To namiot króla — oznajmia Olber. — My poczekamy tutaj. Wejdź tam, uklęknij, przyjmij dar od króla, i cię odbierzemy. Sierżant uśmiecha się. — Król powiedział, że kiedy przed nim staniesz, będziesz wolny… ale i tak będziemy musieli ci towarzyszyć. Obozem zarządza Obrończyni Korony, a ona nie życzy sobie, żeby wojownicy wroga pałętali się po okolicy. Przynajmniej dopóki nie opuszczą Kalstead na dobre. Xin Zhao kiwa głową na znak zrozumienia i idzie w kierunku namiotu. — Królu, oto Siepacz! Głos, który go anonsuje, jest mocny i głęboki. Xin Zhao postępuje naprzód. Po wejściu do środka klęka na prawe kolano i nisko skłania głowę. Podłogę pokrywa tkanina, na której wyhaftowano skrzydlatych rycerzy i dumnych wojowników. — Możesz podnieść głowę — odzywa się drugi głos. Xin Zhao unosi podbródek i przygląda się mężczyźnie, który właśnie przemówił. Jest niewiele starszy od niego. Siedzi w ustawionym na podwyższeniu dębowym fotelu. Ma na sobie skrzący się, pozłacany pancerz ozdobiony hebanowymi kolcami. Na głowie nosi wysadzaną klejnotami koronę. Przy jego prawej ręce spoczywa imponująca stalowa kopia z grotem ostrym niczym kieł jakiejś groźnej bestii. To ich król, zdaje sobie sprawę Xin Zhao. Wpatruje się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę, wyczuwając wyraźną aurę majestatu połączoną z surowym wyglądem, którego się nie spodziewał. Po jego lewej stronie stoi Kapitan Miecza, Obrończyni Korony, niewzruszona tak samo, jak kiedy Xin Zhao zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Po prawej, odziany w królewską tunikę, znajduje się . Tak jak król siedzi w dębowym fotelu, a nogi w skórzanych bucikach wiszą mu nad ziemią. Nie sposób nie dostrzec jego podobieństwa do króla — obaj zostali obdarzeni wydatnymi nosami i kwadratowymi szczękami. Towarzyszą im dwaj dodatkowi strażnicy, uzbrojeni w skierowane ku górze włócznie. — Siepacz to nietypowe miano — stwierdza król Jarvan III. — Jaka jest jego historia? Xin Zhao wlepia wzrok w ziemię, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. — Odpowiadaj, kiedy król pyta — nakazuje Kapitan Miecza. — Spokojnie, Tianno. — Król ucisza ją machnięciem ręki. — Z pewnością jest jeszcze wstrząśnięty ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Należy dać mu czas na zastanowienie się, nie sądzisz? Kapitan otwiera usta, ale po chwili je zamyka i nieznacznie kiwa głową. — Ma mi ono przypominać o moim domu — odpowiada Xin Zhao. — Ach, tak? — mówi zaintrygowany król. — Czytałem wiele ksiąg na temat Noxusu, ale nigdy nie słyszałem o miejscu zwanym Siepacz. — Nie chodzi o miejsce, lecz o wspomnienie… choć w Noxusie jego znaczenie uległo zmianie. — Ach — wzdycha król, patrząc przelotnie na syna — wspomnienia z dzieciństwa są takie… — Ale to nie jest moje prawdziwe imię. — Śmiesz przerywać królowi? — ryczy Kapitan Miecza. Dłoń ma zaciśniętą na rękojeści broni. Xin Zhao pochyla głowę. Po chwili słyszy serdeczny, szczery śmiech. Śmiech Jarvana III. — Jesteś dziś pierwszym, który zdołał tak rozgniewać Tiannę — mówi król. — To była jej pierwsza bitwa w charakterze dowódczyni Nieustraszonej Gwardii, choć sam pewnie przyznasz, że trudno nazwać to bitwą. Poklepuje po ramieniu młodego księcia, który cały czas milczy, bacznie obserwując ojca. — Proszę — ciągnie król. — Opowiedz nam swoją historię, Siepaczu, którego prawdziwe imię jest mi nadal nieznane. Nie podnosząc wzroku, Xin Zhao bierze głęboki wdech. — Nazywam się Xin Zhao. To imię nadane mi przez rodziców, których nie widziałem, odkąd byłem dzieckiem. Być może jeszcze żyją, a może nie. Nie wiem tego. Przełyka głośno ślinę. — Miejsce, w którym się urodziłem, nazywa się Raikkon. To nadmorska wioska na terenie Pierwotnej Krainy, którą tu zwie się . Dzieciństwo spędziłem na łodzi rybackiej o nazwie Siepacz, pomagając dorosłym w pracy. Życie było proste i spokojne... dopóki na horyzoncie nie pojawiły się czerwono-czarne statki rabusiów. Mężczyzna na sekundę zamyka oczy. Demacianie milczą. — Nie mieliśmy szans. Zabrano mnie. Po kilku miesiącach spędzonych na morzu znalazłem się w Noxusie. Wszystko było… wielkie, przytłaczające, surowe. Brakowało tam naturalnego piękna, którym cechował się mój dom. Xin Zhao ma wrażenie, że słyszy stłumione odgłosy aprobaty. Dźwięczny pomruk, cichutki szept. — Jak każdy zagubiony chłopiec robiłem wszystko, żeby przeżyć. Dopuszczałem się czynów, z których nie jestem dumny, a które przyciągnęły uwagę tych u władzy. Dostrzegli moją siłę i zrobili ze mnie wojownika. Wówczas Siepacz narodził się na nowo — jako walecznik. Mężczyzna wzdycha, a jego głos słabnie. — Zabiłem wielu, wielu wrogów. Prawdziwych imion niektórych z nich nawet nie znałem. Im więcej zabijałem, tym głośniej wiwatował tłum: „Siepacz! Siepacz!”. A ich złoto wypełniało kieszenie moich panów. Myślałem, że spędzę resztę życia, walcząc na arenie ku uciesze innych. Ale wówczas Noxus zaoferował moim panom więcej złota, niż mogliby kiedykolwiek zarobić na arenach. Xin Zhao zapada się w sobie. — W ten sposób trafiłem tutaj. Wasi żołnierze wiedzą, co było dalej. Jarvan III milczy. Wszyscy czekają, aż przemówi. — Wiele przeszedłeś — odzywa się w końcu król. Zerka na syna, potem znów na Xin Zhao. — Dziękujemy, że podzieliłeś się z nami tą historią. Ja i cała Demacia jesteśmy dumni, uwalniając cię z więzów Noxusu. Król kiwa głową na jednego ze strażników, który wyjmuje lniany mieszek i kładzie go przed Xin Zhao. W środku pobrzękują monety. — Oto łaska Jarvana III — oświadcza Obrończyni Korony. — W mieszku jest dość złota, by wystarczyło na tygodniową podróż. Wiedz, że nie powinieneś był wstępować na ziemie chronione przez królestwo Demacii, ale w ramach gestu dobrej wiary król postanowił dać ci drugą szansę. Nie zmarnuj jej. Xin Zhao spogląda na mieszek. Nie wykonuje jednak żadnego ruchu. Czy to naprawdę takie proste? Zabrać mieszek i wyjść — w pokoju? Przed chwilą opowiadał o sobie szczerzej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. Nieznajomemu, który mógłby zakończyć jego żywot skinieniem dłoni. Ten człowiek chciał go jednak wysłuchać. I w ten sposób przestał być kimś obcym. Nie ma dla mnie pokoju, ale może znajdę sens? — No — odzywa się kapitan, wskazując wyjście dwoma palcami. Xin Zhao pochyla głowę. — Mam prośbę, jeśli można. — Mów — nakazuje król. — Chcę dołączyć do waszej straży. — Niedorzeczność! — wykrzykuje Obrończyni Korony. Strażnicy uderzają końcami włóczni o ziemię na znak poparcia. Król śmieje się cicho i zwraca do Kapitan Miecza. — Cóż za ciekawa propozycja. — Chyba nie... — zaczyna kapitan, ale król znowu ucisza ją gestem. — Niech się wytłumaczy — mówi Jarvan III, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Chcę wiedzieć, co nim kieruje. Xin Zhao unosi głowę. Patrzy królowi prosto w oczy. — Okazaliście mi litość i szacunek — mówi. — Dwie rzeczy, których dotąd nie znałem. Przez te wszystkie lata spędzone w Noxusie walczyłem o cudze racje i byłem wówczas pewny jedynie dwóch spraw. Tego, że zwycięstwo oznacza przetrwanie, i tego, że przegrana oznacza śmierć. Tego się nauczyłem, patrząc, jak inni wojownicy giną na arenie albo znikają jak kamfora po zbyt wielu porażkach. Ale wy i wasz lud walczycie o coś innego. O coś więcej. Przez namiot przetacza się podmuch wiatru. Dwa skórzane buciki bujają się nad podłogą. Xin Zhao odchrząkuje. — Wolę zginąć, walcząc o honor, niż przeżyć resztę swoich dni, żałując, że nie dokonałem tego wyboru. Jarvan III pochyla się w jego stronę. Pozostali mają dość rozumu, żeby zachować milczenie. — Potrafisz przemawiać — odpowiada król. — Szczerze mówiąc, lepiej niż niektórzy z moich doradców. Moi żołnierze mają jednak za sobą lata, a nawet dziesiątki lat treningu. Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy się nadajesz? Xin Zhao wpatruje się w króla, księcia i Obrończynię Korony. Jeden głos podpowiada mu, co mógłby powiedzieć, drugi — co mógłby zrobić. Czy wybór naprawdę należy do niego? Nie. Los już zdecydował. Xin Zhao łapie mieszek i rzuca nim w Kapitan Miecza, uderzając ją prosto w twarz. Kiedy kobieta próbuje się otrząsnąć, wojownik wymierza strażnikowi z lewej szybkiego kopniaka, zwalając go z nóg. W następnej chwili chwyta włócznię Demacianina i wykonuje nią zamaszysty obrót, by podciąć strażnika z prawej. Jego ciało porusza się instynktownie, płynnie i zwinnie, jak gdyby znowu był na arenie. Jeszcze raz obraca broń w powietrzu i wymierza ją w Jarvana III, zatrzymując tępy koniec tuż przed gardłem króla. Młody książę wydaje zduszony krzyk. Gwardia króla zbiera się z ziemi. Podbiegają żołnierze, a kapitan wyciąga miecz. Xin Zhao pada na kolana. Bezgłośnie odkłada włócznię i pochyla nisko głowę. Misternie wykonane stalowe ostrza dotykają jego skóry. Napięcie wisi w powietrzu. Wszyscy wlepiają wzrok w Xin Zhao, którego oczy są zamknięte. Jest spokojny i gotowy na wszystko, co ma nadejść. Król wygładza płaszcz. — Wycofać się — rozkazuje. — Mój ojciec powiedział niegdyś, że na noxiańskich arenach marnują się prawdziwe talenty. Teraz widzę, co miał na myśli. — Królu — mówi błagalnie Obrończyni Korony. — On próbował cię zabić! — Nie, Tianno — odpowiada król. — Pokazał mi, jak mógłby mnie zabić. W obecności zaufanych strażników. — Proszę o wybaczenie — odzywa się Xin Zhao. Jego słowa są spokojne i wyważone, niczym cichy przypływ, który nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by dotknąć lądu. — Uznałem, że tylko w ten sposób mogę zademonstrować swoje zdolności. — I zademonstrowałeś je — mówi król. — Zarówno mnie, jak i tym demaciańskim wojownikom. Zdaje się, że mogliby się czegoś od ciebie nauczyć. — Nie pozwolę, by królewską gwardię zhańbił jakiś więzień! — krzyczy Obrończyni Korony. — Kiedy ten człowiek wszedł do namiotu, przestał być więźniem. — Król podnosi się z fotela. — Dawno temu Demacię założyli dobrzy ludzie, którzy szukali schronienia przed złem tego świata. Historia tego człowieka przypomina mi dawne dzieje wielkiego Orlona i jego ludzi. Te, o których opowiadał mi ojciec. Król spogląda na księcia, na którego twarzy maluje się bezbrzeżne zdumienie. — Synu, światłości mojego życia — zwraca się król do malca — niezmiernie się cieszę, że jesteś świadkiem tego zdarzenia. Możesz zobaczyć na własne oczy, że musimy pielęgnować nasze wartości, by inni mogli z nich czerpać. Rozumiesz? — Tak, ojcze — potwierdza książę cichym, lecz mocnym głosem. Król postępuje naprzód. — Xin Zhao, twoja historia i odwaga poruszyły mnie do głębi, a to rzadkie. — Pochyla się, by pomóc Xin Zhao wstać. — Choć nie urodziłeś się Demacianinem, pozwolę ci wrócić z nami do mojego królestwa, gdzie dowiedziesz swojej wartości i lojalności jako mój osobisty strażnik. Xin Zhao czuje uścisk silnych rąk króla na swoich ramionach. — Potraktuj tę szansę poważnie. Xin Zhao patrzy Jarvanowi III w oczy. I po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu radość zalewa go falami, przypominającymi te, które niegdyś niosły Siepacza. ---- Nocne powietrze tak daleko na północ od Kalstead jest wyjątkowo mroźne. Do czasu, kiedy ujrzy mury Wielkiego Miasta Demacia, zostało jeszcze około tygodnia, myśli Xin Zhao, wychodząc z namiotu. Przy wejściu dostrzega znajomą twarz. — Jeszcze nie śpisz? — pyta Olber. — Idę się przejść. Niedługo wrócę. Przechadzając się samotnie po obozie, Xin Zhao przygląda się swoim nowym sojusznikom. To niezwykle porządni i zorganizowani ludzie, którzy chętnie służą sobie nawzajem pomocą i dbają o wspólne bezpieczeństwo. Ich zdyscyplinowane zachowanie wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy Xin Zhao. Skręca za róg, by spojrzeć na sierp księżyca, gdy jakaś siła nagle ściąga go w dół. Jego ciało boleśnie zderza się z ziemią. Xin Zhao mruga kilka razy, by odzyskać zmysły, i zdaje sobie sprawę, że został wciągnięty do słabo oświetlonego namiotu. Stojąca nad nim Kapitan Miecza piorunuje go wzrokiem. Towarzyszą jej straszliwi żołnierze odziani w ciężkie zbroje płytowe. — Może i wkradłeś się w łaski króla, ale dla mnie nie jesteś Demacianinem — oznajmia kobieta. Xin Zhao wstaje, a wojowniczka wyjmuje miecz. Niczym stado, któremu przewodzi jedna lwica, ci dookoła robią to samo. — Będę cię obserwować — ostrzega Obrończyni Korony. — Jeżeli choćby włos spadnie królowi z głowy w czasie twojej służby... Xin Zhao bierze jej miecz w ręce, umieszczając dłonie na płazie ostrza. — Niech to będzie moja przysięga. Tianna patrzy na mężczyznę w osłupieniu, kiedy ten kieruje czubek miecza w stronę swojego gardła. — Jeśli choćby włos spadnie mu z głowy — mówi Xin Zhao — możesz mnie zabić. cs:Xin Zhao/Příběh de:Xin Zhao/Hintergrund en:Xin Zhao/Background fr:Xin Zhao/Historique ru:Ксин Жао/Background sk:Xin Zhao/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów